Emily ate 3 slices of pie. Stephanie ate 2 slices. If Emily ate $\dfrac{3}{7}$ of the pie, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Answer: If 3 slices represent $\dfrac{3}{7}$ of the pie, there must have been a total of 7 slices. $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${5}$ out of $7$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{5}{7}$ of the pie.